A rolling bearing comprises an inner ring, an outer ring and several rolling bodies installed between these two rings. These rolling bodies can be balls, rollers or needles. In the sense of the present invention, a rolling bearing can be, for instance, a ball bearing, a roller bearing or a needle bearing.
EP-A-1 316 736 discloses a rolling bearing comprising a sealing gasket extending between an inner ring and an outer ring of the bearing. In this bearing, an annular shield is used, on each side of the rolling bearing, to protect a contact zone between the sealing gasket and the inner ring. Such a shield avoids that stones or water impact the sealing gasket in this contact zone. However, dust or water can still penetrate in the space defined between the shield and the gasket, which might induce pollution of the contact zone.